Tatlı Meleğim
by RooriPunk
Summary: what if Carlisle had a daughter before he was turned? what if she was Alistair's wife? what happens when she meet the Cullens? summary sucks but give it a try please
1. Preface

**A/N: thank you for giving it a try. i hope you like it. Tatlı Meleğim is in Turkish it means My Sweet Angel.**

PREFACE

Why won't the world be fair? My life had changed since that day. I lost everything. My husband, my son, and my humanity. I'm a vampire now. But not like other vampires. You see, few years later I met this coven who helped me to be what I am today. They only fed on animals. I have started their diet since then. But, I miss my human life. Of course you're asking who am and what's my story. Well, I'll tell you.

My name is Roori Mathew Belden. I was born somewhere in the 1650s in London. My father, Carlisle Cullen died when I was 4. And my mother Mary committed suicide 5 years later. I lived with my grandparents after that.

I was happily married to Alistair Belden. My life with him was perfect. We did love each other. I was fourteen when I first met him. Two years later we got married.

For now, I live with a coven of vampires I call family. The Cullens. They were always there for me. even, before I joined their family. Esme and Carlisle is like the parents I never had. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are the best brothers someone can have. Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Nessie. Are the best sisters ever. And of course Jacob who is a werewolf is amazing even though he stinks.

But, why don't I take you to the start of my life? So, maybe we can get each other better.

...

so? how was it? i hope it was good! i'll update it soon. sorry if there are any miss spelling or grammar mistakes. so thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Year: 1660

Current age: 9

I just arrived at my grandparents house. After my father died, they were my only family. I opened the doors for the big white house in front of me. i saw my grandmother coming down the stairs. I ran to her, crying.

"Oh Grandma, I missed you so much" I said to her as she hugged me back.

"I missed you too, dear." When she let go I looked around searching for my grandfather. "where's grandpa?"

"he's going to be home soon, dear" then she held my hand. "come on, I'll show you your room" I nodded and followed her to the second floor. She took me to the third door to the right. And we entered.

The room was nice. The walls were soft cream, with a few paints. The bed was big and in light pink. There were flowers everywhere.

"this was your mother's room. I hope you like it" Grandma told me. I turned to face her, and smiled.

"thank you. I do like it" after that she left me to get some rest. I threw myself at the bed and thought about my life. I closed my eyes to think better

"dear, you should wake up. It's time for breakfast" I woke up to see my grandmother's face. Breakfast? I must have fallen asleep. I nodded unable to talk, I was still tired. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and got dressed.

I was walking to the stairs when I saw a big paint of my father and my mother. I smiled as I remembered how bright their smiles were. I went down the stairs to see my grandfather sitting on one of the chairs and drinking his coffee.

"Morning, grandpa" he only nodded. I sat at the table and waited for grandma to join us. When she came we started eating in silent. My grandfather never liked me for I don't know why.

"I'm going to the church today. If you do not mind." I said to end the silence. My grandma looked at grandpa as to know what he will say.

"sure you can." He answered and then left the room. I sighed. I completed the rest of my food fast so I can leave earlier. After finishing I went to my room and pulled my hair in a loose pony-tail. I almost ran to the front door and went out.

I walked down the street and took the corner. I kept walking until I saw my grandfather's church. He was the pastor of the Anglican Church in London. He used to hunt for evil creatures such as witches, werewolves, and vampires. Of course he passed the job to his son, who's my father. I used to think that Grandpa hated my father so much that he lead him to his death. But, I can remember the way he felt when they told him father wasn't coming back.

I hadn't realized I was already standing in front of the church until a boy no older than 18 left it. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**A/N: so? how was this chapter? thank you for reading. next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Year: 1660

Current age: 9

As i pushed the doors open the first thing i laid my eyes on was the cross that hung in there. The one my father had made. I turned watching the church. My eyes finally landed on my grandfather and some of the hunters talking in the middle of the church. They were the only ones in the church. They were arguing about something. Then my grandfather's eyes met mine.

"Roori? What are you doing here?" he asked me as all of the others looked at me.

"ahh, i was passing by and decided to come. But, i will leave. You look busy" i replied terrified. Grandfather looked at all of them and nodded his head. They all started leaving.

Grandpa told me to join him, and so i did.

"look at you. You have grown up since the last time i saw you!" he looked amazed. Shaking his head. the last time i saw him was before my father died. "you look a lot like your father." He shook his head again. "and your mother." He then held me. i hugged him back and felt some tears in my cheeks.

"oh God, Pappy. I missed you so much. I thought i will never see you again." I cried as he held me to his chest. He held me closer and kissed my head.

"it's ok. I missed you too. I thought i won't see you again." He let go and looked at my eyes. He then smiled. I remembered being told by everyone that i had his green eyes. Everyone had blue eyes except the two of us. I smiled at him.

We talked for a while. Until later i realized it was already dark outside. And i had to go home. I kissed my pappy in the forehead. And left.

I was walking in the streets of London at night. I felt someone following me. when i turned around no one was there. I walked quickly to my house.

I entered to the house only to find my grandparents waiting for me. _nice i'm dead_. I thought.

"where were you? Do you realize it's not a good time to walk this late?" my grandfather said angry. I sighed.

" i was at the church." I replied coldly. "excuse me, it's late and i want to sleep." I went to my room and thought about my parents.

I can hardly remember my father's face. He was blond with blue eyes and he was tall. That's all i remember.

My mother was a lot the same, blond wavy hair, blue eyes and tall. Her face was gentle and heart shaped. I smiled at their memory.

I truly do miss them a lot. I closed my eyes and drift to a sleep thinking.

_I was laughing at the sight in front of me. a man with dark brown hair was chasing after a little blond boy. _

_After he caught him they came to set next me._

_"mummy, did you see me running from daddy? I won and he lost" said the young boy excited. _

_"of course i did, baby. And of course you won." I replied and he smiled at me deeply. His blue eyes glowing with happiness. He turned to his father and smiled._

_"see daddy. I told you my mummy was on my side." The man laughed and started tickling the boy. "Daddy stop it...stop." he said between laughing. I couldn't help but laugh._

_"what did you say Chad? Stop huh? No i won't" he tickled him a bit more and then stopped. Chad went running after a bird as if to catch it._

_"is something bothering you Roori?" the man asked me. i smiled at him and shook my head._

_"No, dear I'm fine." He smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips._

_"oi, Belden!" a voice called from behind. We turned around to find a man walking to us._

_"Mrs. Belden, such a surprise to see you." He bent down and rose. He looked at the man beside me "Alistair, the hunters wish to have you tonight at the hunt. I believe you won't disappoint them." He then left and went his way without waiting for an answer. I turned to Alistair shocked._

_"you're not going are you?" he sighed._

_"i'm sorry baby i know it's the day where we first met. But, i have to go." He kissed me. "i promise i'll come back." _

I suddenly woke up surprised.

It was still dark outside. I laid my head on the pillow again and smiled.

_Alistair . when i meet you i won't let go of you. _I then closed my eyes again.

**A/N: so, how was it? good? bad? better? i will update it later.**

**school starts in a few hours and i haven't sleep yet. it's first day for me.**

**thank you for reading. and may i have a review please?**


	4. Chapter 3

Year: 1664

Current age: 13

Alistair's Point Of View.

This sucks. We're moving, again. But, this time it was to London, home. One thing is holding my father from coming back there. My mother.

My mother, was a normal human. Well, it was how we thought she was. After i was born my mother healed herself. My father thought it was a miracle from God. And when i was 2 he found out my mother was a witch.

So, yes! I'm half a witch. My father was a religious man. His job was to hunt the creator of devil. Such as vampires, werewolves, and witches.

I was looking around our new house in London. The weather wasn't really friendly. It was cold and wet. Unlike Istanbul. I used to live in Istanbul because father is half Turkish.

The noticed that our house was near the woods. There was another house. I sighed. I'm not used to neighbours.

"Father! I will go out for a walk" i walked out the house without waiting for an answer.

I walked through the woods. But i didn't got too far, i didn't want to get lost and get father another heart attack. I laughed at the memory of my father. And how protective of me he is.

I suddenly felt something, like if someone is watching me. i didn't know what happened. All i remember was running as fast as i can. Until i crashed into something. Someone actually.

"i'm really sorry." I said without looking. I stood and looked at the person i crashed to. My father.

"God! You were about to kill me." i half yelled at him.

"what are you doing here?" he was angry. My mind started wondering what have i done.

"i told you i'm here for a walk" i couldn't look him straight in the eye. I swear when he looks at your eyes he can tell whatever you were doing. It's like he can read your mind through them.

He sighed. "fine. Let's go home it's almost dark." I nodded. And we started walking home in silence it was kinda creepy. I really wish i can meet this girl in my dreams soon. really soon.

**A/N: sorry, i know this chapter is short. but i will try to update it soon. thank you for reading.**

**review please?**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Year: 1664

Current age: 13

Roori's Point Of View.

It's been four years and I still have the same dream about this Alistair guy. I asked Pappy about it as long as he's my closest family and friend. All he answered was it'll be a good thing trust me. And he would smile.

I was really grateful that Pappy allowed me to have a walk today to clear my mind. I have been hearing my father's voice at night saying that he loves me and I will see him soon.

I kept on walking until I came to a lake. It was beautiful. It was the one in my dream with Alistair and Chad. I smiled to myself and sat on a rock. Looking at the sight before my eyes. The word beautiful was not enough for it.

I stood and walked to the grass and laid down there. I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes as a cold breeze passed me. I sat and noticed that I have fallen asleep. I stood and wondered where is the way to get home.

I walked randomly trying to find my back home. It was getting colder and I could tell that it was going to rain any minute. I hugged myself from the cold.

I kept on walking and walking. Not knowing where I'm going. I was scared. And it was colder.

I saw a light come from the woods and I started walking toward it. But, it seems to get further every step I take.

_Oh God, please let me get home for my Pappy at least_. I thought to myself. I started running. And raying that I will make it home before my grandparents find out I'm not home.

I kept on running until I ran into a tree, I think. I fell to the ground hardly it hurts. I looked up to see the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. _Alistair? Could this be him?_

" I- I'm sorry. I didn't see you" was all I could say to the beautiful face in front of me.

" I'm sorry. I'm the one who was walking without looking miss." He replied. It was him. It was Alistair. All I could do was nod my head. I couldn't trust my voice.

" I'm Alistair." He smiled a dazzling smile. He offered his hand to help me up. I took it and stood.

" I'm Roori. Nice to meet you." I smiled. I didn't let go of his hand.

"what? Roori as in Roori Cullen?" he asked shocked. I nodded. As his smile grew wider. " I have been having those dreams about you and this Chad kid. I felt something inside me telling me to come here" I was shocked he had them too.

" you have it too?" I asked him and he nodded. At that moment it started raining.

"come with me. You don't want to get wet now do you?" he grabbed my hand and led me through the woods until we reached a house. No, a mansion. He opened the door and entered.

It was beautiful from the inside as the outside. Everything was fancy. I smiled.

" Alistair you're back. And so miss?" a man asked from behind us I turned around and looked at him. He was Alistair's father I believed. The same weird blue eyes, and the same gentle face. But his hair was blond.

" Roori. Roori Cullen." I answered him with a smile.

" oh miss Cullen, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Daniel. Alistair's father." He got a big smile on his face that made me feel like he knew who I was. "Alistair, I'll be leaving by now until the morning. Make sure you get miss Cullen to her house safe." Alistair nodded and is father left.

Alistair turned to me and smiled. "want a tour around the house?" he asked grapping my hand and walking without an answer. He showed me his father's study, his room, the living room, dining room and the final room was the best in my opinion. It was a music room.

"Wow" I said and turned to him. "you play witch of these?" I asked pointing to the piano, violin and guitar.

"piano and guitar. The violin is my father's" he answered with a small smile.

"can you play me some?" I asked and he nodded and walked to the piano. He started playing while he was standing and then stopped and laughed.

"I'm sorry it has been years since I last played. I forgot how to play." He said and I laughed. I already loved this man. He was the Alistair in my dreams. My Alistair.

"it's getting dark outside. I should take you home." He said and we started walking to my house while talking about random stuff. Stuff with no meaning.

I got home before my grandfather was back, to my relief. I thanked Alistair and walked inside smiling.

I didn't know the feeling but I knew I was in love. I was in love with Alistair.

**A/N: so guys how was it? i know their meeting is silly. it's just the same way i met my best guy friend in.**

**well thank you for reading and hope you like it**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: soory for not updating lately. so this chapter is short and not very good. i'm not having very much reviews so i might stop it. enjoy.**

**and i still forget it every chapter.  
I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.. AND I WISH I DID.. DON'T SUE ME**

CHAPTER FIVE

Year: 1665

Current age: 14

Roori's Point Of View.

It has been a year since we first met. Me and Alistair started hanging out more and more. We would sometimes lay in the meadow we met in and stare at each other. One thing was in my mind lately. Will I ever kiss him?

That question haunted me since forever. Today was like any other day. Laying down, holding him, he playing with my hair. It was my fairytale.

" Alistair? Tell me something" i said out of a sudden.

"like what, sweetie?" he asked as he turned to look me in the eyes. His blue eyes seemed like a sea. You stare at it and you get lost.

"love" i said simply without noticing i said that. He smiled.

"well, does that i'm in love with some girl, counts?" he asked. I was shocked. But, after all. Why would he love me? i was just simple and plain. I nodded.

" well, she's pretty, sweet, and caring." He said playing with my hair. Who was she? I kept screaming in my head. " and i love to hold her a lot. And..." he stopped and looked at the bushes. He then stood so quick. As if someone was going to find us.

" come on. We have to go." He said as he took my hand and led me out of the woods.

" what's going on?" i asked. I was worried.

" we need to talk. Away from anyone." We kept walking until we reached the Thames. By then Alistair turned to me. held my hand. And what he said next shocked me.

" i'm getting married next year" he then looked down. " i tried to convince my dad to not. But he already talked to her family and they agreed." He let out a big sigh. " i don't even know her. And i won't until my wedding day."

" no " was all i managed to say. No, no, no. Why is he going to get married? The man i loved. That man that should have been my husband.

"i'm sorry" he whispered and i turned and walked away. How could he? What about the dreams HE had. What about Chad, the little boy? Our boy?

He grabbed my hand and take it out of his. But he grabbed it again and pulled me close to him. And his lips met mine.

His lips were soft against mine. They belonged to each other. Like if we were meant to be together.

Our first kiss. And the last probably. When we pulled away i looked at his eyes. I really did love him.

" i love you" he whispered in my ear as he hugged me.

" i love you too." I hugged him by putting my arms around his neck. I looked at his eyes again. And we crashed our lips together.

After that, he took me home cause it was already dark outside. I kissed him again and we said goodbye.

I walked in to be greeted by an angry face of my grandfather. And a worried face form Pappy.

" WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN?" grandpa shouted. I couldn't speak. I felt scared and weak. I felt the tears come to my eyes. No-one has ever shouted at me. EVER.

Pappy came to me and pulled me closer to him. I felt safe. I threw my arms around his waist and started crying. He took me to my room. Sat with me on my bed and he held me as i cried.

In moments like this. I wished my father or my mother were here to help me. but, Pappy was my father, hero, and he was everything for me.

"what's bothering you, sweat pie?" he asked me as he rubbed soothing circles in my back. I shook my head no. And he sighed.

"who is he?" he asked. I looked shocked. How did he know it's a HE? I shook my head again. And i wanted to change the subject.

"Pappy? Tell me how you met Mammy?" i asked. He and his wife did love each other. I saw him smile and i putted my head on the pillow to listen to my bedtime story.

" well, it started years ago. I was walking in the woods after a fight i had with my father. It was about to rain at any second. So i walked a little fast, until i crashed to a girl. She was an angel to me. her long wavy blond hair, her blue eyes, and her gentle face was what get my attention.

I helped her up. And introduced myself. She told me her name was Lilliana. And she was as pretty as a white lily. We talked for a bit that day. And we started talking and secretly meeting.

Until one day before i was to meet her. My father said i was to marry a girl he chose for me. at that moment my whole world crashed down. I couldn't marry someone i don't love. When we were out that day i told her. She got mad at me and left. I haven't seen her since then.

Then, the wedding came and i was nervous to death. Until she walked down the aisle. The girl i loved became Lilliana Cullen that day. And she was the first to call me Declan." He finished smiling. I was amused. His story is just like mine?

"hold on, you said she was the first to call you Declan. What was your birth name?" i asked.

" Villary John Cullen." He answered. And he then kissed my forehead. "now it's time to sleep, sweet angel. Good night" he said and left the room.

I closed my eyes smiling. At least i knew the end of my story. All i kept dreaming about that night was Villary John and Lilliana Cullen. Their love was more of a fairytale. And i hoped that soon i will have my own.

**A/N: so i hope it was good.. review please?**

**anyway this chapter is to my best friends Demi and Felfel. i know i give them weird names. but, it's cute.**

**i'm drawing the characters in this story and will post it soon. **

**and did you like the way their story will turn? and WOW who would have thought Carlilse's father was like this? ME!**

**so tank you for reading. and review soon..**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN/ sorry for the late update, i know i've been gone for ages.. well, i hope you enjoy this chapter i know it's short. but, it's what's on my mind!  
===================**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Year: 1665**

**Current age: 14**

**Roori's Point Of View.**

Alistair, Alistair, where are you? Was all I could think of at the moment. He was meant to be here by now. My grandparents left for the ball we were invited to. Alistair should have picked me and we should go together. Now I'll be late.

I leant against the balcony and sighed. Strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I felt myself smile and lean against him.

" you're late." I told him. I didn't need to turn around to see who he was.

" forgive me. But, I forgot something on the way." He answered placing a kiss on my hair. And he sled something in my hair. i moved my hand to touch it and realized it was a flower. I felt him smile. I turned and hugged him close to me.

" you don't want to crash these." He said as he handed me flowers. I smelt them and smiled.

"they're beautiful." I told him with my smile growing.

" not as you are." I kissed his lips and when I let go he smiled. "we don't want to be late, now do we?" he asked and I nodded.

We were walking and holding hands. Suddenly, Alistair looked behind us, I turned but nothing was there. We kept walking while Alistair kept glancing back every few minutes.

We finally arrived and saw Pappy and Alistair's father talking. When we approached them they turned and smiled to us.

" hello there. We were just wondering where were you two." Pappy said. I smiled at him.

" glad to meet you again miss Roori" Daniel said.

" it is nice seeing you again, sir" I said smiling. The way this man looked at anything made me feel like he knew everything.

Alistair excused us and we went inside the house. Mr. Jonson greeted us with a smile. And so did his wife and daughter. But his son, Tyler kept staring at Alistair in a strange way. I hated this guy and I always will.

" hello miss Roori." He said smiling at me. " Belden." He said turning to Alistair. He then took my hand and kissed it. " how can someone get much prettier in a few months, miss?" he asked.

"o senden uzağa kalır zaman" replied Alistair in Turkish simply. " if you excuse us" Alistair took my hand and started walking towards the balcony.

"what did you just say?" I asked

He laughed and said " when she stays away from you" I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled. " I love you."

" I love you, too" I said as I gave him a kiss. No matter how many times we kiss I still feel like I'm flying. Someone cleared their throat. Without turning, Alistair laughed.

" you know, Jude, you shall count yourself dead by the night" the other man Jude laughed with Alistair.

"it is quite lovely to think that you, Alistair, has fallen in love. Who would have thought so." His accent was not from London. His eyes were grey, his hair rich chocolate brown.

"Roori this is Jude, my closest friend. Jude this is Roori, the one I wrote you about"

"hu? Interesting. I'm Jude Strugress, pleased to meet you, miss."

"hello, I'm Roori Cullen. The pleasure is all mine" I smiled softly at him. We chatted for a bit and I got to know him more. He mentioned Lucy, his fiancé and best friend. I have not met her, but, I have felt that we were going to be great friends in the future.

The weather started getting colder, I shivered. Alistair wrapped his arms around me and took off his jacket, put it around me and kissed my cheek. We walked inside together. Mr. Jonson and Tyler were staring at us, on Alistair actually. Pappy and Mr. Belden where staring at the Jonson men and talking in whispers. We approached them and they smiled.

"enjoying your night?" Daniel asked with a small smile on his face.

"Pastor Cullen." Someone called before we could answer. We turned to see Mr. Jonson coming our way. "I was wondering if I can talk to you about something." Pappy nodded his head, and they walked away.

"can't he just give up talking about that." Daniel said more to himself.

"pardon me?" Alistair asked his dad. His dad shook his head, ignored him and walked away. Alistair sighed and shook his head, frowning.

"is something bothering you?" I asked, he just shook his head no. "then don't frown, they'll give you wrinkles"

He smiled at me, and when I tapped his forehead, he laughed. His laugh made me feel safe.

"may I have this dance?" he asked as the new song started, I nodded and went to the dance floor with him. We swayed slowly with the music, and in that moment I knew I could never live without him, that I would do anything to be his.

**AN/ so? how was this? please tell me what you think!**


End file.
